da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Revanan Venscyath
Appearance The most outstanding of Revanan's features are her bright eyes and pale skin; despite fighting regularly and being in the outdoors, she has yet to tan. Red hair is cut short in an effort to make physical confrontations easier. Gear Revanan felt the need to discard her templar armor after fleeing Starkhaven; she has no desire to arrive at another Tower only to discover that she herself is charged with desertion when she only meant to survive. She has since changed her armor into something more maneuverable; while her armor is now a supple leather with few pieces of scrap metal in place of heavy plate worn by most practicing templars, she has resigned herself to the idea that movement is preferable to cumbersome protection. Her halberd is a unique weapon; according to the knight commander at Starkhaven, Revanan's father also wielded such a weapon. She is continuing the family trademark, and happily at that. She wields her particular weapon much like a staff: she is able to block blades and out-maneuver other warriors who tend to be bogged down by heavy plate and two-handed swords. She also carries a small hip-flask filled with lyrium; she is actively attempting to wean herself from it, though finds it is a slow process. She has no way of procuring more lyrium, however, and finds that prospect even more daunting than the most powerful of enemies she has thus encountered. Personality *Revanan is very outspoken, and as such finds herself in arguments and debates with people often. She enjoys debates, in all honesty. *She is also very stubborn; once her mind is set on a goal, she rarely diverts from that goal unless it means death or promises harsh repercussions. *Despite being blunt in conversation, Revanan knows when to keep quiet in a delicate or sorrowful situation. *Revanan genuinely sympathizes with just about everyone, though through her disbelief in many of the Chantry's teachings has learned to not take things at face value. She realizes the Chantry has indoctrinated many beliefs into her mind, and tries to see past them in everyday situations. Biography Revanan was born of a tryst between a templar and his mage lover. She was immediately given to the Chantry after birth, where she has spent most of her life. At first, Revanan was told she would become an initiate and then a priest, a thought which felt confining and left Revanan despairing. After proving her own strength, the knight commander in the Chantry where she lived recognized her skill and convinced the Revered Mother to allow Revanan a chance at a knighthood. At the tender age of thirteen, Revanan began templar training; the exercises were strenuous, the learning extensive. She proved an apt student, despite all of the obstacles (mainly concerning her gender) that appeared. A few years later, after excessive inquiries as to the fate of her parents, the knight commander finally acquiesced and answered these questions. According to the templar, her mother had perished whilst in the Circle, the woman apparently shielding her lover from an abomination's wrath. When prodded for further information, the templar refused to comment on her father. Finally deemed mature and suitable enough for service, Revanan entered the Circle at Starkhaven at the age of eighteen, and served there until the Circle burned. She barely escaped with her life, and has been wandering ever since. She takes on altruistic jobs every once in a while; towns ravaged by blood mages or darkspawn who need help rebuilding or even saved from that which plagues them so. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Marchers